La voluntad del guerrero
by Elein88
Summary: Los enemigos avanzan por los Campos del Pelennor y Minas Tirith está a punto de ser tomada. Nada resta salvo la muerte a manos del enemigo, mas algo sacude el corazón de un joven soldado raso. One-shot dedicado a todos aquellos que deben librar sus batallas contra enemigos que no portan espada.


**Descargo**: todos los derechos sobre la Tierra Media y los personajes que residen en ella pertenecen a su creador, _J.R.R Tolkien._

Escribí este relato para el Certamen de relatos Gandalf (2014) de la Sociedad Tolkien Española.

Acabo de recordar que estaba arrinconado en una de mis carpetas, así que he decidido compartirlo xD espero que os guste.

* * *

**LA VOLUNTAD DEL GUERRERO**

\- ¡Defenderemos la ciudadela con nuestras vidas!

El clamor de los guerreros aviva aquel grito emitido por el líder de la guardia. Todos los soldados de Minas Tirith se agolpan allí, dispuestos a defender la fortaleza hasta su último aliento. Y en medio de aquella euforia insana provocada por la proximidad de la muerte te encuentras tú, blandiendo tu espada al cielo y gritando con un fervor que apenas reconoces como propio.

¿Quién te lo iba a decir?

Tú, que al mirar por primera vez a través de las almenas has sentido cómo tu corazón se congelaba y tus latidos se detenían durante un instante al comprobar la magnitud del enemigo, su innegable superioridad, vuestra tamaña desventaja.

Tú, que apenas eres un soldado recién adiestrado, que valoras tu vida y a tus seres queridos más que a nada y que te alistaste en sus filas con la única intención de conseguir unas monedas de plata para ofrecerles una vida tranquila y confortable, ahora sientes que tu cuerpo tiembla sin control y que tu mente te pide a gritos que abandones aquel lugar tan rápido como te permitan tus cortas piernas.

Tú, que habías iniciado la huida mientras tu mente trabajaba rápidamente en trazarte una ruta segura, a pesar de que el atronador latido de tus sienes le estaba dificultando la tarea; de repente has detenido tu huida y has acudido a la llamada.

¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de parecer?

Tal vez haya sido el recuerdo de tus hermanos jugando junto al fuego en las noches solitarias, su cara de satisfacción cuando te muestran un muñeco de paja que, con esfuerzo y no demasiado acierto, han elaborado para ti. Tal vez te haya horrorizado la idea de imaginar sus cuerpos inertes tiñendo de sangre la piedra blanca.

Tal vez haya sido el sabor de aquel beso a la luz de la luna que nunca soñaste recibir. Los ojos verdes de aquella mujer que robaron algo más que tus labios. Ella tampoco merece acabar sus días por capricho de los siervos de Mordor y menos mientras tú te alejas del peligro como una vulgar rata.

Tal vez haya sido el juramento que proclamaste ante Denethor, el Senescal de Gondor, aquel texto que recitaste de tirón sin comprender muy bien su significado. Tal vez ahora sus palabras hayan cobrado algo de sentido.

Tal vez el grito impávido de aquel guerrero que intenta ocultar el miedo que asola su corazón, intentando aunar las fuerzas de sus guerreros aun cuando la esperanza le abandona, ha ahondado en tu corazón y ha despejado tus tinieblas.

O tal vez nada de eso o todo ello a la vez. ¿Acaso importa mucho?

Te aproximas a las catapultas y comienzas a cargarlas con todo lo que encuentras. Trozos de hierro, rocas… cualquier cosa que sirva para aplastar a esos repugnantes orcos que se extienden en el horizonte cual letal enfermedad, dejando una estela de dolor y desesperación, una cicatriz tan profunda que la tierra tardará en sanar, pues pasaran muchos inviernos antes de que recupere su esplendor.

Un graznido penetrante perfora tus sentidos. Miras al cielo y observas con horror a los Jinetes Negros. Alguien ha decidido que la ingente multitud de orcos y huargos no era suficiente y ha decidido enviar a los Nazgûl.

Maldices al cielo en la lengua común y decides buscar un arco y un carcaj cargado de flechas. La fuerza de tu brazo o tu habilidad con la espada no son tu fuerte, pero la puntería siempre se te ha dado bien. Antaño practicabas con asiduidad, esperas que tus habilidades hayan permanecido intactas a pesar de que hayas dedicado tu tiempo a otras labores. Con un poco de suerte tal vez puedas atravesarle la garganta a alguno de esos monstruos voladores, o al menos dejarlo ciego.

Te posicionas en un lugar adecuado y esperas al momento justo. Una de las bestias aladas sobrevuela la fortaleza sin jinete, derribando a algunos de los soldados apostados en los lugares más elevados, engullendo sus cabezas o precipitándolos al vacío, colmando su mortal maniobra con un ascenso huracanado.

Lo tienes en el punto de mira. Entrecierras tus ojos para enfocar con mayor nitidez, sin perder en ningún momento tu visión binocular que te permite calcular la profundidad. Sientes el sudor resbalar por tu gaznate y contienes la respiración. Aguantas la tensión de la cuerda y percibes el crujido de la flecha, clamando ser liberada. No serás tú quien la prive de su deseo.

La flecha rasga el aire con un sibilante y fugaz aullido. Avanza poderosa hacia su objetivo, inclemente hacia la bestia que continúa su vuelo ajena a su presencia. Está demasiado concentrada en encontrar nuevas víctimas como para percatarse del peligro que le acecha.

Finalmente alcanza su objetivo, atravesando su globo ocular e incrustándose en su cráneo. La bestia emite un alarido agónico que rasga el cielo. Aturdida por el dolor se tambalea y acaba chocando con las torres, donde los soldados aprovechan su debilidad para acabar con su vida a golpe de maza y filo de espada.

Te permites un instante de júbilo para celebrarlo que delata tu posición, error que no pasa desapercibido para uno de los Jinetes Negros, pues ha visto la trayectoria del disparo y ha seguido su estela hasta su ejecutor. Su montura grazna con un chirriante sonido que se te antoja insoportable, tanto que debes cubrir tus oídos con ambas manos. Aprecias un tañido lastimero en el eco de su alarido, un sombrío desconsuelo emergente por su compañero caído, mezclado con el colérico furor de la venganza.

Decides poner distancia y perderte entre la multitud, con la esperanza de que algún otro acontecimiento desvíe su atención o algún bravo guerrero salga en tu ayuda y le dé muerte. Huyes hacia la cima sin apenas aliento, con el viento en la espalda ayudándote en tu desesperado intento por aferrarte a la vida, la que los siervos del Oscuro parecen querer arrebatarte y reclamar como propia.

Te apresuras atravesando los pórticos derrumbados, las escaleras quebradas y los cadáveres que se extienden por doquier. Has preferido no prestarles atención por miedo a reconocer a alguno de ellos.

No puedes prolongar más lo inevitable, tu huida ha durado demasiado teniendo en cuenta quién es tu perseguidor. La bestia alada atraviesa el patio y se posiciona ante tus ojos portando en su lomo a uno de los Nazgûl.

Sientes una lágrima resbalar por tu mejilla al visionar a aquel ser siniestro junto al Árbol Blanco que tanto admiras. Aquel poderoso símbolo que has venerado desde que te alcanza la memoria, aquella visión casi etérea de una realidad tangible que te cuesta creer carente de divinidad. Ahora su silueta se presenta ante sus ojos marchita, débil, cansada, como si sus ramas blancas planearan quebrarse de forma inminente, como si su corteza fuera a convertirse en sustento de las llamas.

El Jinete Negro desenvaina su espada y tú le imitas con manos temblorosas, aun a pesar de que tal maniobra no comporte diferencia alguna en tu desenlace. Ves tu existencia desvanecerse cual efímero suspiro, como una llama que se apaga porque no puede luchar contra el viento. Rezas tus oraciones y te preparas para recibir el abrazo de la muerte, dispuesto a cruzar aquel camino que otros han descrito como una inacabable pradera verde o una playa de arena blanca.

Sin embargo tu momento para emprender tal viaje aún no ha llegado. Una luz cegadora sale en tu auxilio. Aquel al que ahora llaman el mago blanco ha acudido en tu ayuda, cabalgando cual consorte del alba que disipa las tinieblas.

Parece que la bestia negra le teme o su luz le debilita, pues el jinete retrocede y pone rumbo en dirección opuesta, hacia los Campos del Pelennor, donde buscará nuevas víctimas para saciar su sed de sangre.

El mago te dedica una mirada de esperanza y algo en tu interior vibra con una calidez desconocida. Sientes tus fuerzas renovarse y te encaramas de nuevo al peligro, esta vez sin dudas ni miedos, pues quienes están a tu lado los han desterrado. El poder del Señor Oscuro jamás volverá a subyugaros, no coartará vuestra libertad, ni acallará vuestras ilusiones. Has decidido apostarlo todo y luchar por ese convencimiento, por ello corres pendiente abajo hacia los orcos que ya han penetrado vuestras defensas, para unirte a los soldados de Gondor, hombres libres, tus compañeros, tus hermanos.

* * *

Un golpe seco te arrebata de ese mundo que tanto anhelas, haciendo que abras los ojos desconcertado, todavía con el corazón palpitante.

Una enfermera se disculpa por su torpeza. Al recambiar tu suero ha golpeado la repisa donde reposaba con mimo _El Retorno del Rey_, uno de tus libros favoritos, haciendo que el ejemplar cayera al suelo estrepitosamente.

Lo recoge con cuidado y te insta a volver a conciliar el sueño, pues mañana es un día importante y la operación a la que te someterás comporta un riesgo elevado.

La fémina castaña abandona la pálida habitación impregnada de ese aséptico olor a hospital que tanto detestas, pero al que ya te has acostumbrado. Suspiras y vuelves a cerrar los ojos.

Y es que no todos los combates se libran en el campo de batalla ni todos los enemigos sirven al Único o escupen mares de fuego. Una dura realidad que la vida se ha encargado de mostrarte de la peor manera. Sin embargo también te ha enseñado una lección más esperanzadora, una que te hace seguir adelante día tras día:

La valía de un guerrero no reside en su destreza con la espada, sino en la voluntad de su espíritu.

Por eso sonríes, porque sabes que la Tierra Media siempre viajará contigo. Porque sabes que hay algo que nadie podrá arrebatarte.

_Tus sueños._


End file.
